


Driving with the brakes on.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John is having bad dreams.





	Driving with the brakes on.

**Author's Note:**

> When you're driving with the brakes on 
> 
> When you're swimming with you're boots on
> 
> Its hard to say you love someone 
> 
> And it's hard to say you don't 
> 
> Words and music: Del Amitri

"D.I.E.S.E.L"? It's in big red letters, well i didn't see them, that six letter word still haunting him months later. Cost me a fcking fortune to fix the car engine after dieselgate! The one good thing that came out of it was he was no longer scared too say, "I love you" having said it to. Kayleigh quite a few times now and being asked, 'who are you and what have you done to johnathon redmond ' cheeky bitch he answered back laughing. 

John was having a vivid dream, sleeping on his new memory foam mattress, with his new "bed share buddy"! About being at rick and donna's wedding at abigails church, having bought them the cheapest roughest bale of towels he could buy from the Internet. Bloody cheek asking for money! Sitting next to kayleigh holding her hand, both of them trying too contain their laughter, when elsie said rough as arseholes that pair, who do they think they are dressed up as characters from beauty and the beast? 

Only it wasn't the wedding of the year, that both of them would be attending in a couple of days time. But it was, his big day and he was getting married to. Kayleigh, remembering picking the invitations with the woman he loved, all sparkly glitter and feathers, no price tags with a pop-up couple inside. That was the spitting image of them! he had written something special inside for kayleigh. 

If I could hold you now, I'd never let you go

This drunken night is passing like sorrows bride it's passing so slow 

I said I'd keep on falling, till I fall onto my feet 

For I can't hope to practice what I preach 

When you're so far out of reach 

I thought I heard you calling, I could feel the sun again 

But now a veil has has fallen, it's hit me like the rain 

Take my hands, take my shoes 

All I want is a little piece of you 

I believe in miracles, oh my darling you're beautiful 

I believe in miracles 

When kayleigh had read what John had written for her she started to cry happy tears, he reached across to her wiping the tears from her eyes. Then wagged his finger at kayleigh saying, don't get bloody glitter all over me car, that shit can ruin a dyson, Lady! "diana" she answered back in a tiny voice both of them burst out laughing. 

His brother, Paul was standing next to him at the head of the church, he kept turning round asking if he had the rings. For christ sake man look at the state of you. You'll have a fcking seizure at this rate, already sweating like a blind lesbian in a fish shop! Hearing the organist play the wedding march, turning round to see kayleigh walking up the aisle wearing an ivory coloured wedding dress with matching veil, by her brother. Keiran, who was home on leave for his sisters wedding and spotting both sets of mothers wiping tears from their eyes. 

When he turns back it starts too go horribly wrong, instead of a priest standing in front of him and his brother it's. Elsie, looking like "greta" from gremlins wearing blood red lipstick, with smeared makeup wearing a pink flamenco themed wedding outfit? Giving him a wink and saying, "you can't kid a kidder" mr redmond, we all know what yous and kayleigh got upto, he turns round seeing stink ray in the middle of the aisle. In a pair of budgie smugglers, waving fish round his head, shouting "Fuck Christmas" 

John was startled awake and feeling disorientated, for a moment looking at the time on the clock reading. 1:21,not again someone taking the piss? He gets up and head's too the toilet, not switching the light on. "Shit" he swears to himself, having not only pissed on the toilet seat, but splattering the floor as well. Who put that effin seat down, before heading back to bed, kayleigh reaches across putting her arm over him asking if he had that dream again. He turns around facing her, giving kayleigh a kiss and cuddle saying yes!

**Author's Note:**

> You're Beautiful:
> 
> Words and music: Love and Money


End file.
